


Under the Stars

by Bellicosi



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: One shot of Aelin and Rowan at the castle in Terrasen after the war





	Under the Stars

Nehemia slept peacefully in her bed, soft starlight coating her features. She had her mother’s golden hair but her father’s green eyes. 

Aelin leaned against the door, smiling. The moment was perfect. Stunningly so, she thought. She had her kingdom, strong alliances with Adarlan, Antica, and Wendlyn, and all of her friends. 

Now she even had a daughter.

“Fireheart.” Rowan murmured against her neck, his face buried there as though he were drinking in her scent. 

She smiled and turned. “Buzzard?” He watched her, tilting his head. 

“She’ll be alright.” He vowed. “No one will ever harm her, not with the both of us in front and behind her.” He was right, of course. Aelin and Rowan would die before their precious daughter was harmed. But then again, maybe she could take care of herself. She had to have ridiculous amounts of power. She had already exhibited some affinity with water and healing, and she seemed to have inherited Rowan’s unyielding will and Aelin’s fiery determination. 

With Rowan’s will and Aelin’s fire, how could she not be ridiculously powerful?

Rowan gently led his wife away, softly closing the door behind them. When they reached their bedroom just across from their daughter’s miniature suite, Aelin closed the door and turned. 

“Rowan,” She breathed. “Rowan, I need you to know that I….”

“Fireheart, what is it?” Rowan led her to the bed and sat her down, his worried green eyes scanning her tired face. He was so breathtakingly beautiful when he was concerned.

“I haven’t been using a contraceptive,” She blurted out, and his eyes widened before slowly traveling to her stomach. His gaze flicked back up to her, and she nodded. 

At first, he said nothing. He simply sat, rigid and shocked. “Aelin,” He breathed. “Aelin,” He said again.

Aelin bit her lip. “You’re not going to go all ‘You can’t do anything now that you’re pregnant and you have to have twelve guards with you at all times’ are you?” She asked, attempting to lighten the mood. 

It worked, and Rowan burst into laughter. “I can’t promise anything,” He said, his face alight with joy and amazement. “But, gods. This is wonderful, Aelin! She’s going to be an older sister, and you know how much she wants that, and…” Aelin’s finger covered his mouth, and he stopped immediately. She smiled up at him, her turquoise eyes rimmed with silver.

“If it’s a boy,” She whispered. “Can we name him Sam?”

After all this time, Rowan mused. She could never let go of her first. But then again, he would never forget Lyria, mate or not. He had loved her, even though he had been tricked into it. His feelings may have been manipulated by Maeve, but they were not fabricated. The origin for those feelings might have been a lie, but they themselves were not. 

“And Lyria if it’s a girl,” She whispered. 

“What about middle names?” Rowan asked, a soft smile tugging at his sensual lips. “Nehemia’s already taken Evalin-”

“Lyria Marion,” Aelin said instantly. “If it weren’t for Lady Marion, I would never have survived.” She looked down. “She was the bravest lady I knew,” Aelin murmured. Then she looked up, and there was a fire burning in her bright eyes. “Sam Cortland Galathynius,” She declared. “So that he will live on, as he deserves. As he will always deserve to,” With that, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and his arm came around her waist.

“Goodnight, Fireheart,” He whispered, pressing a kiss against her head.

She smiled contentedly. “Goodnight, Buzzard.”


End file.
